hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Bitty Harvest Season
Berry Bitty Harvest Season is the 10th episode of Season 1. Summary While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation, Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. Plot At the Berry Bushes, Sasquatch and the Berrykins survey the huge berry harvest awaiting them. With Princess Berrykin and the Berrykins going on a vacation, Sasquatch has volunteered to harvest the patches of berries by himself, despite Princess Berrykin's warning that it's a huge task for just one Hub character. When Sasquatch is bucking picking berries, he sees a herd of cows stampeding towards Hub City. He diverts the stampede from Hub City in the nick of time with the help of Applejack and her dog Winona. Impressed by Applejack's and Sasquatch's loyalty and reliability, the citizens host a ceremony in her honor. Sparky, Pie Face, and Fluttershy—who express happiness at the prospect of working with Sasquatch on various tasks in the near future—as well as Mayor Mare who steps up to deliver a short speech of her own. A visibly exhausted Sasquatch arrives late to the ceremony to collect his trophy. He has bags under his eyes and yawns frequently. Later on, Komodo goes to Berry Bitty City to find Sasquatch. Sasquatch explains that "Berry Bitty Harvest Season" is when the berries of Berry Bitty City must be harvested. When Komodo asks about the other Berrykins, Sasquatch says that they only stayed at Berry Bitty City for the family reunion and are too busy harvesting their own patches of berries. Komodo offers to help, but Sasquatch stubbornly refuses. Sasquatch, having promised to help out his friends, shows up late for his appointment with Sparky. Sasquatch's task is to jump from a platform onto one end of a catapult, launching Sparky into the air to practice flips and spins. His vision blurry from fatigue, Sasquatch keeps missing his end of the catapult. He lands on the catapult in one last attempt, but the unprepared Sparky is sent flying and crash-lands on Komodo's reading tree in the Hub City Park. Komodo guesses that Sasquatch is involved and returns to Berry Bitty City to offer help. Sasquatch has difficulty hearing after hitting his head on a branch, but still declines. Later, Sasquatch bakes mini pies with Pie Face at Sugarcube Corner while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are away. Sasquatch's fatigue causes him to misunderstand his friend's instruction, and he substitutes dewberries for blueberries, sprite soda for baking soda, a cup of bitterness for a cup of flour, and centipedes for gummy worms as decorations. When the mini pies are baked, Pie Face and Sasquatch hands them out to a crowd of Hub characters. The scene wipes into a sick-tent where many puppies and ponies lie sick from eating the baked pies, which Pie Face calls "baked bad pies." Spike, however, gleefully eats the discarded muffins, even one with a wriggling centipede in it. Once more, Sasquatch refuses Komodo's help. Komodo is annoyed at Sasquatch for being "as stubborn as a mechana-mule", and says "No offense" to a nearby mechana-mule. For her final task, Sasquatch meets Fluttershy in the forest to help feed baby rabbits for Fluttershy's bunny census. Fluttershy tells Sasquatch that the regular carrots are on his right, but Sasquatch accidentally feeds the bunnies some carrots with mutating fertilizer on them. The mutant bunnies stampede into Hub City, where they eat most of the town's plants, ruin the town’s gardens, and make Fluttershy's census impossible to finish. Seeing this, Komodo decides enough is enough and goes to confront Sasquatch once and for all. At Berry Bitty City, Komodo tells Sasquatch that his stubbornness caused as many problems with his friends as with him and that he really needs help. Sasquatch thinks he's finally finished harvesting, but Princess Berrykin and the Berrykins arrives from their vacation to point out that he has only harvested part of the berries. Sasquatch faints from shock and exhaustion. When he regains consciousness, Komodo tells him that, although he respects the Berrykin ways, Sasquatch must put "a little of his stubborn pride aside". Sasquatch finally gives in and asks for his friends' help, which makes the harvesting more efficient. When the friends take a break, Sasquatch serves them TruMoo chocolate milkshakes, thanking them and apologizing for being so stubborn. Komodo realizes that it is just as okay to accept help from friends as it is to give help. Spike comes by to offer them the centipede-filled pies he found in the garbage, and the disgusted Hub characters walk off as the episode ends. Characters shown in this episode *Komodo *Sasquatch *Mouse *Rex *Unicorn *Lief *Twilight Sparkle *Yawp *Dander *Dennis *Betty Barrett *Strawberry Shortcake *Lucky *Robbie Shippton *Pie Face *Sparky *Fluttershy Trivia *This episode is similar to Applebuck Season from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Transcript Sasquatch (Narrating): '''Berry Bitty Harvest Season. '''Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Komodo episodes Category:Sasquatch episodes Category:Mouse episodes Category:Lief episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons